wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Nailfarer
, real name Daiyu, is a member of The Navigators. Personality Nailfarer was publicly very open about her past. She was exceedingly resilient; even after being painfully mutilated, she insisted on staying awake and answering questions, rather than be put under.Three blinks to ask a question. I used my left hand to fumble for my phone. A little clumsier. We worked through the alphabet, but it was quick with so many letters being at the start of lists. T-E-A-M. “Scaffold is insensate, I think. They put Slingstone under for a while. I think they would do the same for you if they thought they could.” Blink blink. ‘No’. “You don’t want to. You want to answer questions?” Blink. Such a fucking tough cookie. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.11 Abilities and Powers Nailfarer has the ability to use dead tissues as doors. History Background Nailfarer and her family were lured onto a ship ostensibly to America, only to be captured and forced into slavery. After seeing multiple family members die, she eventually triggered, but was beaten and forced to be an enforcer until she finally escaped.Nailfarer had a weird name, but it was based in legend, and she’d been candid in interviews about why. She had talked about her trigger event at a time when such things had been discouraged. Her parents and aunt had boarded a ship to America, convinced by shady individuals that it was by legitimate channels. Mock tests, mock papers, and fair amounts of money. They had boarded a ship and then been shuttled into a cargo container. One of several. She and her family members had been let out to work the ship or provide services to the crew. They were slated to be slaves, and this was a beginning to their new lives. She saw her oldest family members die, heard from others that they’d been thrown overboard. She’d seen younger family members die too – alive but dead inside. She’d gained powers, she’d fought, and she’d lost against sheer numbers. She’d been beaten into submission and made to serve for three months as an enforcer before fighting her way out. For ten years, she’d been a hero. Her name more a reference to where she came from than her ability to turn dead tissues into doors. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.10 Nailfairer proceeded to serve as a hero for ten years. She was publicly open about her background and her trigger event, despite those topics being somewhat taboo. Early-Ward Nailfarer remained active as a hero with her team, The Navigators. They were one of the hero teams who passed through Hollow Point, though they didn't interact much with Breakthrough.The Navigators had passed through Hollow Point briefly. They’d been just far enough away that we hadn’t had much more cause to interact with them. Too small, too narrow in their focus. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.10 Post-Goddess' Takeover The Navigators were contacted by an anonymous source on Parahumans Online, who used information about the team's background to bait them to a location where they were eventually ambushed. Nailfarer and her team were torn to pieces, with a power used to keep them alive and conscious.“Twelve hours ago,” I explained, “The Navigators were sent a message on Parahumans Online. It was very targeted, telling them that there was a group of families that had been captured and held on a tinker vessel. They’d escaped on Gold Morning and were looking to reconnect with their families. For those of you who know the Navigators, this is like offering a million dollars to mercenaries or an international shipment of someone else’s supply to a drug lord. It’s what they’re about.” There were some nods. Most knew this. Withdrawal was sitting in a chair, his agility frame folded up, under and around the chair so it had some spring to it, adjustable on the fly. A notebook was pressed against his knee and he took notes as I talked. “They used knowledge about the team to bait them, and when they attacked the Navigators, they hit hard. All three members are in the hospital and we don’t know if they’ll recover.” “They were taken to pieces,” I said. “Cut, torn, dismembered, fingers removed, teeth scattered. A power was used to preserve them before it happened. They’re aware and feel every piece, they aren’t succumbing to exposure, sickness, or blood loss.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.11 Police and paramedics were dispatched to the situation, and Antares acted as her advocate, interrogating her about the situation. It was eventually found that Cradle was the perpetrator of the attack. Trivia *The name 'Nailfarer' is likely a reference to the Naglfar, a ship made of fingernails and toenails in Norse mythology, said to ferry warriors to fight during Ragnarök. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:The Navigators Category:Ward Characters